Problem: Ashley starts counting at 44, and she counts by threes. If 44 is the 1st number that Ashley counts. what is the 14th number that she counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that she counts? $44$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&44 + 3 \\ &= 47\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&44 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 44 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 50\end{align*}$ What is the 14th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&44 + (13\times3) \\ &= 44 + 39 \\ &= 83\end{align*}$